Un detalle puede ser la diferencia
by mars992
Summary: Dos competidores dignos de cualquier chica,que desconocian la presencia del otro, que compartian un mismo objetivo y cuyas razones eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, solo quedaba esperar que ganara el mejor ¿quien ganara el corazon de B.S?
1. El plan

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S.M. yo solo juego con ellos...**

Quizás por asares del destino o por simple coincidencia dos jóvenes en el instituto de Forks tuvieron, lo que para ellos era una gran idea.

UN ANUNCIO, EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA IDEA...

En el instituto de Forks, las clases seguían su curso normal, nunca faltaba el desinteresado, el grupo de cotilleo y uno que otro profesor preguntándose, que hacia allí. Era ya cerca de la hora del almuerzo cuando un anuncio por megafonía irrumpió la clases.

_Recuerden queridos alumnos que se acerca el gran baile de san __Valentin, así que, si aun no han invitado a ese alguien especial, no duden en hacerlo antes de que pierdan su oportunidad, también recuerden que cualquier estudiante que desea colaborar en este grandioso evento debe comunicarse con Alice Cullen __ organiza dora y presidenta del comité estudiantil y de eventos escolares._

_Las boletas del baile ya están en venta..._

Para ese momento dos chicos en diferentes clases, habían dejado de escuchar, solo una idea rondaba sus cabezas. Era hora de actuar.

UNA DECISIÓN

Los días pasaron y el dichoso baile estaba cada vez más cerca, solo 10 días los separaba de dicho evento. ¿Que hacer? se preguntaban ambos, hasta que la idea perfecta apareció. Debían conquistarla, sabían que ella no era cualquier chica, por algo la mayoría la consideraba inalcanzable, después de todo Bella Swan nunca había aceptado ninguna cita y era bien sabido por todos que su carácter era fuerte y que el chico que lograra salir con ella, seria el ganador. Es por eso que debían saber llegarle. Una confrontación directa solo los llevaría a un no rotundo así que solo quedaba conquistarla poco a poco, paso a paso.

EL PLAN

Durante los próximos días le regalarían algo especial, así hasta el día anterior al baile, luego le preguntarían y un animoso si, saldría de sus labios.

LOS COMPETIDORES

Por un lado se encontraba Jacob Black, hijo y futuro heredero de las industrias Black, dueños de una cadena de hoteles a nivel nacional y por el otro Edward Cullen, hijo de la decoradora de Interiores Esme Masen y el Neurocirujano Carlisle Cullen, si de por si no era pobre, tampoco andaba jactándose de su dinero, es más, esa timidez y modestia solo sirvió como medio aislante, dejándolo como un arrogante, nada más lejos de la verdad.

Dos competidores dignos de cualquier chica, competidores que desconocían la presencia del otro, competidores que compartian un mismo objetivo y cuyas razones eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, solo quedaba esperar que ganara el mejor...


	2. Competidor 1: Jacob Black

**JACOB**

Jacob se encontraba en ese momento en la cafetería pensando como obtendría el si, de la escurridiza muchacha, para él estaba claro que no la quería, le gustaba, si, pero nada muy profundo, no obstante eso no significaba que iba a dejar de salir con ella, ella era lo mejor y él siempre tenía lo mejor, sabia que si se lo pedía directamente lo más seguro es que aceptaría, es decir, él es un Black ¿quien seria capaz de negarle algo? ella caería a sus pies, rendida, sin embargo, debía cubrir sus apuestas e ir por lo seguro, pues no permitiría un desplante por parte de Swan, ¡Oh no! eso si que no...

Sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería vio como aparecía Bella, iba junto a su inseparable amiga Alice Cullen, esa amistad siempre a sido algo incomprensible para él, solo con verlas notabas su cariño fraternal, pero eso no era suficiente para explicarle a él como personas tan diferentes se llevaran tan bien. Alice una chica de estatura pequeña, con rasgos parecidos a los de una hada, de cabellos negros en puntas, apuntado a cualquier dirección, tez blanca y ojos verdes, era conocida por su terrible hiperactividad, parecía no cansarse nunca, de aspecto grácil, fiel amante de las compras, las fiestas, su familia y su novio Jasper Hale. Por otro lado Bella era su opuesto, de estatura mediana, pero más alta que su amiga, cabello largo color castaño y ojos chocolate, piel albina y tranquila, siempre se le podía ver con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, y fiel amante de la literatura, extremadamente torpe y bochornosa... Si, nunca entendería esa amistad.

Vio como ambas tomaban sus comidas y se sentaban en la mesa de la hiperactiva de su amiga, con ella estaba Emmett y Edward, hermanos de la duende hiperactiva (apodo que le tenia a la enana) y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Como siempre la duende dejo su bandeja sobre la mesa antes de sentarse en el regazo del rubio, en tanto Bella se sentaba junto a Edward, el antisocial de la familia, bueno, realmente todos ellos -a excepción de Alice- eran unos antisociales, desde pequeños su grupo siempre había sido ellos cinco, hasta la aparición de Bella, pero Edward siempre fue el mas raro de ellos, en más de una vez lo vio escuchando música clásica y una vez leyendo Jane Astenia o algo asi, sí, raro... Quizás hasta gay era, osea, nunca lo ha visto con otras chicas que no sean Swan, Cullen o Hale (a pesar de tener a media colectividad femenina tras de él), leía esas porquerías cursis, escuchaba música de viejos y más de una vez vio como abría o cerraba una puerta a una mujer. Si, cada vez era más obvio, por eso no le preocupaba en absoluto que se lo pasase tanto con Bella, no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Después de todo un amigo gay era un buen espantapajaros. Sonrió para si, esto era pan comido.

**Review?**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto =D**


	3. Competidor 2: Edward Cullen

**EDWARD**

Edward observaba a través del ventanal de la cafetería el paso de las personas, parejas abrazadas, amigos riéndose, otros caminando rápidamente para llegar a clases y uno que otro igual que él perdido en su mundo.

En ese instante pasaron Bella y Alice, su hermana. Veía como ella sonreía mientras su hermana seguro le contaba una de sus largas tardes en algún centro comercial o algún nuevo detalle de Jasper, su novio.

Observando esa imagen, su mente iba formando una nueva composición, cada tema, tenia un momento y persona determinada que le daba la inspiración, ultimamente para Edward su tema favorito había sido ella: Bella Swan, la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Edward amaba encerrarse por horas y componer o tocar en su piano, aunque pensaba estudiar medicina como su padre, excepto que seria en el área de pediatría, pues nunca olvidaría como el Dr. Hale, padre de sus mejores amigos, había salvado la vida de su pequeña hermanita cuando tenia siete años, el susto que vivió esa vez y el alivio que sintió gracias al él, lo hizo decidirse estudiar esa profesión, no obstante la música era su segunda pasión, amaba ver el rostro de las personas al oír la música, el como el trabajo de horas se convertía en hermosas melodías que podrían alegrar el rostro de la gente, sin duda algo fascinante para él.

Horas atrás luego de un anuncio de megafonía había decidido armar un plan, este año seria diferente, se había dicho el mismo. Día a día iría tratando de conquistarla, sabia que sería algo difícil, después de todo, ella solo lo veía como Edward, uno de los hermanos de su mejor amiga, es más, sabia que Emmett era su hermano oso, el si acaso seria para ella un rostro más, que coincidencialmente era familia de su mejor amiga, para su vergüenza, el sabía que siempre que la chica aparecía en su casa -cosa que sucedía a diario- él justamente desaparecía, odiaba admitir que su timidez rayaba en hacerlo sonrojar hasta con el más mínimo gesto de fraternidad, como la vez que ella lo abrazo por su cumpleaños, estaba tan, pero tan avergonzado por la reacción de su organismo a ese simple gesto que huyo a los pocos segundos. Él seguía insultandose a si mismo cada vez que lo recordaba, es decir ¿quien se sonroja, se le acelera el corazón y tartamudea por un gesto tan simple como ese? la respuesta. Él. Así que después del vergonzoso Gra-gracias que dio, huyo como el vil cobarde que era. Aunque siempre se decía que fuese sido peor el explicar el porque de su fuerte sonrojo y leve tartamudeo. Ehh... No gracias.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no noto cuando su vacía mesa se lleno, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la mesa hizo que saltara de su asiento y volviera a la realidad, soltando un ligero grito.

-¡Idiotas, casi hacen que termine con las uñas pegadas al techo!- Exclamo antes de notar la presencia de la castaña y bajar rápido la mirada, esto sin duda había sido lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado... hoy frente a ella, así que con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir pidió disculpas y se retiro de la mesa.

-Sí, seria tan fácil conquistarla- pensó sarcásticamente.

**¿Review?**

**Espero les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia o duda no duden en decirmelo**

**Actualizare pronto**

**Besos**


	4. Las rosas siempre funcionan

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S.M. yo solo juego un poco con ellos**

LAS ROSAS SIEMPRE FUNCIONAN

JACOB

Debía empezar con su plan, él sabia de que debía ser algo cursi y rosa, pues cualquiera en el instituto conocía el amor que sentía la chica por los tontos libros clásicos, aun no emprendía como era capaz de disfrutar ñoñeces como Romeo y Julieta de un tal Shakespeare. Con solo recordar el calvario que paso el semestre pasado en literatura por ese estúpido libro lo hacia casi dormirse, al final tuvo que pagarle a algún ñoño que lo leyera por él y luego se lo contara, pues nunca pudo pasar de la tercer hoja antes de caer dormido...

Pensando en ello, se le ocurrió una gran idea, buscaría en Internet alguna frase ñoña de ese libro y le enviaría una docena de rosas, después de todo, las rosas siempre funcionan. Sonrió para si antes de entrar a la practica de baloncesto...

-Soy todo un genio- pensó mientras veía pasar a la chica junto a su mejor amiga que en ese momento llevaba una rosa en la mano.

Horas después se encontraba en la portátil de su cuarto, tenia HORAS buscando alguna ñoñes de esa, pero todas eran demasiado estúpidas y cursis como para decir que le gusta a él, no podría elegir algo así, al menos que quisiese parecerse a raro de Cullen, eso jamás ¿él cursi? primero muerto que quedar como una florecita, pensó al terminar de leer la decimoctava (18) frase.

Él joven horas después se encontraba en Facebook cuando un estúpido grupo le llamo la atención.

-Si tuviese una rosa para cada vez que pienso en ti, estaría siempre paseando por un jardín.- Ñoña pero no demasiado.

Rápidamente la escribió en un pequeño cuadro de cartulina y lo firmo.

Con esto ella terminaría de caer a sus pies. Pensó mientras cerraba la portátil y se dirigía a la tienda de flores más cara y exclusiva de Forks.

Al día siguiente ya con el enorme ramo de flores se acerco al casillero de la chica, cuando ya iba llegando vio que en la mano tenia una pequeña flor.

-¡Ja! con esto el dueño de esa flor quedaría en el olvido-

Una vez más se felicito así mismo antes de acercarse a ella y entregarle el gran ramo. Pudo observar con gran satisfacción como dejaba caer la otro insulsa flor, aunque su sonrisa decayó un poco cuando la recogió nuevamente.

-No importa- pensó con gran optimismo -seguro le daba penar dejar esa pequeña flor en el piso-

Después de recibir una sonrisa de agradecimiento se alejo de ella con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.

-La tengo matada- pensó cuando vio como ella dejo la pequeña flor dentro de un viejo libro y su gran ramo se lo llevaba con ella al estacionamiento.

**Espero les haya gustado, y como lo prometi acá está el nuevo capítulo =)**

**¿Review?**


	5. Fresias

FRESIAS

EDWARD

Edward llevaba horas pensando y nada se le ocurría. Lo único que tenía en claro era que debía ser de forma anónima. Algo así como su admirador secreto. Al final de los 10 días él le diría que es él, mientras tanto observaría sus reacciones al ver sus regalos, así si notaba que no eran de su agrado al final simplemente desaparecería y él se ahorraría:

Primero, un rechazo de frente que sería más doloroso.

Y segundo: La incomodidad que surgiría en ellos, sobre todo en él, cada vez que la viera luego de eso.

De todos modos no sabía cómo empezar, por más que le diera vueltas en su cabeza, todo le parecía insulso al lado de ella.

Esme se encontraba fuera, en la parte trasera de la casa Cullen, cuidando como siempre su amado jardín. Era por todos conocido el gran amor hacia sus plantas, por algo ha sido ganadora por tres años consecutivos del premio "mejor jardín" que otorga anualmente el club de jardinería al cual esta pertenece. Con un delantal, sus botas y su fiel sombrero amarillo, se encontraba esta podando sus amadas flores. Desde allí podía observar a través del cristal la cocina de la casa, fue en ese momento cuando al alzar su rostro se percato de la figura de su hijo menor Edward.

Ella amaba a sus tres hijos con locura, por supuesto, pero después de todo él seria siempre su niño. Desde pequeño, Edward siempre había sido tímido y taciturno, sabía que tenía pocos amigos en la escuela, pero todo se debía a su timidez, muchas veces le preocupó el ver como sus hermanos pasaban los veranos divirtiéndose, ya sea Alice con sus paseos al centro comercial, reuniones con sus amigas o sus citas con Jasper, y Emmett con sus prácticas de futbol, salidas con amigos o con Rose, no obstante Edward solía pasarse sus veranos sentado frente al piano, componiendo, leyendo algún libro o escuchando música. Al pasar de los años todo seguía igual, aunque había notado que, de un tiempo para acá su timidez era mayor y compartía menos con la familia, pero por lo menos ahora notaba en la mirada del chico un brillo diferente, que creía saber a qué o mejor dicho a quien se debía, pensó pícaramente.

Edward por más que pensara no lograba encontrar respuesta a su problema, mañana debía iniciar con su "conquista" y aun no lograba saber cómo empezar.

-¿Hijo estas bien?- Edward se sobresalto al oír la voz de su madre.

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes- Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Seguro? sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Esme. Sabía que algo agobiaba la mente de su hijo, pues desde su jardín puso observar como este fruncía el seño y debes en cuando negaba inconscientemente.

-Yo...- Suspiró- Mamá, bueno...supongamos que me gusta una chica- Esme sonrió con dulzura al ver por donde era los tiros.

...y yo quiero-

- Y tú quieres ¿qué?- pregunto esta al no entender el balbuceo de su hijo.

-Y yo quiero conquistarla- termino diciendo casi en un murmullo y sonrojándose fuertemente.

_¿Conquistarla? _pensó Ella- _Esto debe ser fuerte. _

Sonrió al comprenderlo todo.

-¿Me supongo que todo esto se debe a San Valentín o me equivoco?-

Él negó.

-y se trata de...- dejo la frase inconclusa

-_Bella-_

-¿Quien?- Debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo un poco a costar de él, pues ella sabía a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba, después de todo ella es su madre y lo conocía perfectamente, cada manía y cada detalle de él. Desde un inicio noto como Edward miraba a la chica, sin dejar de lado la reacción que tuvo en su cumpleaños, agradecía que solo ella lo fuese notado, pues sabía que si Emmett lo fuese visto al igual que ella, solo fuese avergonzado más a su pobre hijo y empeorando las cosas.

-Bella- repitió más fuerte- yo...bueno... quiero darle algo- dijo mientras se retorcía las manos y miraba al suelo

-Pero no sabes que-completo su madre. Él asintió.

-Bueno, creo que deberías darlo algo que te recuerda ella-

Él se quedo pensativo, mientras Esme se retiraba nuevamente a su jardín. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, solo quedaba esperar a que su hijo descubriera el que, y no es porque fuera su madre, pero su hijo era muy inteligente y rápidamente daría con la solución.

¿Algo que me recuerde le a ella? ¿Que podría darle?

Pensemos, se dijo así mismo. ¿Que es lo que más me gusta de ella?

La respuesta llego a él. Ya sabía que darle. Solo esperaba que a ella no le pareciese tonto, pensó mientras subía su habitación y buscaba su chaqueta antes de salir hacia al prado que encontró de niño y buscar lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente.

Edward observaba desde su posición-detrás de una gran columna- como Bella llegaba a su casillero y se quedaba viendo lo que él minutos antes había puesto allí.

Una solitaria Fresia colgaba de su casillero y amarrada a este un rectángulo de cartulina blanca en la cual rezaba:

_"Porque sabes que eres mi sueño cercano_

_Pero lo más lejano e imposible de realizar,_

_Eres lo que más me ilusiona,_

_Eres quien supo llenar ese vacío que había en mi alma..."_

_ A.C_

A.C. pensó alegremente sabia, que nunca, por más que pensara hallaría su significado. Anthony Cullen.

El chico sonrió una vez más antes de irse, mientras veía como ella llevaba la delicada flor a su nariz y sonreía al sentir su aroma.

Fresias, tal como ella, hermosa y delicada, esa flor roja representaba todo lo que ella era para él. Sus hermosos sonrojos, su carácter dulce, pero fuerte y la fragilidad que provocaba en él quererla abrazarla y protegerla de todo.

_Quizás si tenía una leve oportunidad _pensó con gran esperanza mientras entraba a su clase de biología.


	6. Una canción

UNA CANCIÓN

JACOB

¿Qué sería del amor sin las canciones de amor? Si las películas lacrimógenas, las veladas románticas o las depresiones post ruptura tuvieran un acompañamiento de punk rock, heavy metal o jazz... Simplemente no sería lo mismo.

¿A Qué mujer no le gusta toda esa ñoñería?

Las rosas habían sido todo un éxito, seguro las tenía al lado de su cama, es decir, eran rosas importadas y a todas luces costosas, ahora lo de la canción sería un poco difícil, ni modo que me acercara y le entregara el titulo para que ella la buscara y la escuchara, tenía que demostrar que junto mí tendría al mejor de lo mejor.

Acaba de salir del instituto y me fui directo a casa, a ver a mi mejor aliado: Internet.

Primero será buscar la canción, ya resolvería después el como.

_Canciones de amor para dedicar. _

80.800.000 de resultados.

Ok, quizás no sería ten sencillo.

Leí, leí y leí. ¿Como podían haber tantas estupideces? ¡Dios! estaba harto de tanta ñoñes, realmente Swan tendría que agradecerme todo esto.

Cinco horas después, tres golpes al monitor y uno al teclado ya la tenía canción la ganadora: _Every Breath You Take_.

Ok. Ahora necesitaba saber como dedicarla. Observe mi habitación y allí lo vi. Perfecto.

Seria ten fácil. Bella Swan serás mía.

Al día siguiente esperó junto a su casillero, diez minutos después la chica llegó.

Venia con un estuche de cd en la mano. Mi sonrisa se agrando. Esperé a que llegara a mí y saqué la caja plateada que tenía oculta en mi espalda.

- Feliz casi San Valentín- le dije mientras se la entregaba y recibía una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

El chico se fue totalmente convencido de su victoria, mientras la joven abría la caja y encontraba dentro de ella un iPod negro.

**¡Volvi! Hice lo mejor que pude, aunque siento que perdi el toque…**

**Por cierto acá esta la letra y traducción de la canción…**

_Every Breath You Take_

Every Breath You Take

Every Breath You Take

Every Move You Make

Every Bond You Break

Every Step You Take

I´ll Be Watching You.

Every Single Day

Every Word You Say

Every Game You Play

Every Night You Stay

I´ll Be Watching You.

Oh Can´t You See

You Belong To Me?

How My Poor Heart Aches With Every Step You Take.

Every Move You Make

Every Vow You Break

letras Traducidas Al Español

Every Smile You Fake

Every Claim You Stake

I´ll Be Watching You.

Since You´ve Gone I´ve Been Lost Without A Trace.

I Dream At Night, I Can Only See Your Face.

I Look Around But It´s You I Can´t Replace.

I Keep Crying Baby, Baby Please...

Every Move You Make

Every Vow You Break

Every Smile You Fake

Every Claim You Stake

I´ll Be Watching You.

Every Move You Make

Every Vow You Break

Every Smile You Fake

Every Claim You Stake

I´ll Be Watching You...

TRADUCCIÓN

Cada Aliento Que Tomes

Cada Movimiento Que Hagas

Cada Lazo Que Rompas

Cada Paso Que Des

Te Estaré Mirando

Cada Uno De Los Días

Cada Palabra Que Digas

Cada Juego Que Juegues

Cada Noche Que Digas

Te Estaré Mirando

Oh, No Puedes Ver

Que Me Perteneces

Como Me Duele Mi Pobre Corazón

Con Cada Paso Que Das

Cada Movimiento Que Hagas

Cada Promesa Que Rompas

Cada Sonrisa Que Finjas

Cada Reclamo Que Hagas

Te Estaré Mirando

Desde Que Te Has Ido, He Estado Perdido Sin Rumbo

Cuando Sueño Por La Noche, Tan Sólo Veo Tu Cara

Miro Alrededor, Pero Eres TÚ Lo Que No Puedo Reemplazar

Siento Frío, Y Hecho De Menos Tus Abrazos

Sigo Llorando Cariño, Cariño Por Favor

Oh, No Puedes Ver

Que Me Perteneces

Como Me Duele Mi Pobre Corazón

Con Cada Paso Que das

Cada Movimiento Que Hagas

Cada Promesa Que Rompas

Cada Sonrisa Que Finjas

Cada Reclamo Que Hagas

Te estaré Mirando

Cada Movimiento Que Hagas

Cada Paso Que Des

Te estaré Mirando


End file.
